


He Spins And He Sways, To Whatever Song Plays

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And because i feel like she needs a tag of course May is in here, Baby Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, May (teddy bear), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Song: Cinderella (Steven Curtis Chapman), will there be a follow up to this? maybe but like there definitely could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Peter asks his dad to dance with him, and Tony cannot say no.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're The Sunflower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	He Spins And He Sways, To Whatever Song Plays

Peter was 4 years old, and one of the things he loved more than anything in the world was watching the “Dancing Princess” movie. Tony had lost track of how many times he had put it on for Peter to watch, but his son never got tired of it even when he could recite the plot off the top of his head. He especially liked the parts where they would dance, and without fail every time he would slip off the couch to dance along with them. 

So maybe it wasn’t the best choice of a movie for Tony to put on in hopes of getting his son to fall asleep while he answered some of the emails Pepper had been bugging him about dealing with for days. Boring business things he would rather do anything but care about, especially when it was so easy for him to be distracted by the curly hair boy dancing around in front of the tv with his teddy bear, not a care in the world. 

_ Maybe I should look into putting him in dance.  _ Tony thought to himself, as he watched Peter do his best attempt at copying the dancing girls on the screen, knowing every step by heart even though he couldn’t quite get the form right yet. Not looking where he was going Peter accidentally bumped into the table, and sent his sippy cup flying to the floor. 

“Hey, careful Sunflower. Remember how we talked about the importance of being aware of what’s around you?” Tony reminded his son, and Peter nodded his head quickly, picking up his cup and setting it back where it belonged. 

“Sorry, daddy! I was copying the princesses!” 

“I saw that, kiddo. And you were doing a very good job, but you need to be careful so you don’t get hurt.” Tony said, and again Peter nodded, smiling brightly at his dad’s compliment. 

“I will be, promise.” 

Tony chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair gently. “Good. Now go finish watching your movie so we can head to bed soon, yeah?” 

Peter’s eyes widened at the mention of bed, and Tony could tell in an instant it was going to be one of those nights where the kid tried to hide from sleep for as long as possible. And not really for any particular reason, other than the fact well, he was a kid after all. Sleep was basically his worst enemy. 

Tony sighed fondly at the mischievous look on his son’s face just before he ran off to finish his movie. Rhodey was right when he said that Peter was turning more and more into his dad with each passing day. His distaste for sleep was just one of the many habits Peter had been picking up lately, although Tony still wasn’t entirely convinced that it wasn’t so much a habit as a plot between Rhodey and Peter to get him to go to sleep more, considering the fact the only way he could really convince his son to sleep was if he promised to do so also. And while yes the kid wouldn’t probably know if his dad  _ did  _ lie, Tony couldn’t do that on good conscience. 

He probably should get on to finishing those emails, then, before Peter’s movie ended and they both had to go to bed. 

* * *

It was towards the end of the movie that Peter walked over to his dad, tugging on his arm to get his attention. “Daddy.”

“What’s up, Sunflower?” Tony asked, looking over his computer to his son, who immediately scrambled up on the couch beside Tony upon being noticed, waiting for him to lift the computer so that he could climb into his lap. 

“Daddy,” Peter said again, his voice very serious as he stared at Tony’s face, placing one hand on his dad’s shoulder like he usually did when he needed to tell Peter something important. “I need you to dance with me.” 

“Dance with you?” Tony repeated, looking between his son and over to his computer where he still had a few emails left to get through. He sighed softly. “Peter, Sunflower, daddy’s is working. I can’t-” 

“But daddy! I need to practice my dancing!” Peter frowned, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he looked up at Tony, his bambi brown eyes wide and shining with the start of tears. “There’s going to be a ball at the castle and I got invited and if I don’t practice I’m never going to be good enough for the prince.” 

“Please, daddy please!” 

“Well, if it’s for the prince…” Tony trailed off, standing up with Peter in his arms, causing his son to giggle happily as he spun them around. “But only one dance. Then you have to go to bed, because your Uncle Rhodey is coming tomorrow and we both need sleep to deal with him.” 

Tony knew even as he said it that he would never be able to keep his word. He would dance as long as Peter wanted him to so long as it made his son smile. After a few spins, he set Peter down on his feet so they could dance properly together. 

“So when is this ball happening, kiddo?” Tony asked his son as they danced carefully around the living room. Peter furrowed his eyebrows for a moment as he thought. 

“This Saturday. That way Uncle Rhodey can come.” 

Tony nodded, because of course this made perfect sense, and made a mental note to remind himself to text Rhodey that night and tell him to bring fancy clothes with him. “Are we going to invite Ned as well?” 

“Yeah! And Ms. Pepper.” 

“Pepper?” Tony asked surprised, not expecting that name to come up in his son’s list, but Peter nodded determinedly. 

“Yeah! She’s the prince!” Peter exclaimed, and then frowned slightly thinking. “Well, I guess princess technically. Daddy, we should ask her what she wants to be so we know.” 

“That’s a smart idea kiddo, I’ll ask her tonight okay?” Tony agreed, hoping it wouldn’t sound like too weird of a request when he brought it up, and that the past four years of knowing Peter would get Pepper to agree without any questions. “Is May coming to the ball too?” 

“She doesn’t have a dress, daddy. How can she go to the ball?” Peter said, sighing dramatically. He let go of one of Tony’s hands to indicate he wanted to stop, and when they did he climbed down, grabbing May off the couch where he left her because walking back to Tony and holding his arms to be picked up. “I’ll just have to tell her about it later, I guess.” 

Tony hummed quietly as Peter laid his head down on his dad’s shoulder. “The ball is Saturday? I think that’s plenty of time to get May a dress.” 

“Can you do that?” Peter asked through a yawn, pulling May up close to his face like he normally held her as he slept. 

“Of course I can, Sunflower. I could do anything for you.” 

Peter smiled sleepily, his eyes starting to close. “I know you can, daddy.”

Tony continued to sway Peter in his arms hoping to lull the boy to sleep. But his eyes kept blinking open like he was determined to stay awake, clearly not yet ready to drift off. After a few minutes, he finally revealed why. 

“Daddy, can you sing me a song please?” 

“What do you want to hear?” Tony asked, but all he got was a half shrug. “Okay, kiddo.” 

_ “And you’re left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya. You’re my Sunflower. I think your love would be too much.”  _

Peter smiled softly, his eyes finally staying closed. “Love you, daddy.” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. “I love you too kiddo.”


End file.
